


Plus forts dans l'adversité

by waitingformyalpha



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, Multi, Russian Mafia, Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingformyalpha/pseuds/waitingformyalpha
Summary: Nous retrouvons Dmitry, Fiona, Alex, Danny et leurs amis.Entre de sombres accords mafieux, des Jeux Olympiques électriques, des vrais moments de bonheurs et des destins menacésIls vont nous montrer qu'ils seront plus forts dans l'adversité.
Relationships: Danny Briere/Alexander Ovechkin, Dmitry Orlov/Original Female Character, Nate Schmidt/Tom Wilson
Kudos: 2





	1. LE DEAL

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backlash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393207) by [AboveTheRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveTheRoses/pseuds/AboveTheRoses). 



> J'ai adoré la série Crash and Burn écrite par AboveTheRoses et je voulais imaginer une suite.

Danny demande:  
\- Les arrêter mais comment?

Alex précipitamment prend son téléphone en disant:  
\- Je reviens, je dois passer un coup de fil

Dès qu'il est dans un coin tranquille, il sort son téléphone et appuie fébrilement sur le contact: MAMA.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, sa maman répond d'une voix angoissée:  
\- Sasha, tu vas bien?  
\- Moi oui mais c'est la merde, je...  
\- Je sais Sacha, coupa sa maman, écoute quelqu'un veut te parler...  
Et c'est une voix inconnue, menaçante, qui lui parvient dans le combiné:  
\- Monsieur Ovechkin, je pense que vous refusez toujours de rejoindre volontairement notre grande famille?  
Alex s'offusque:  
\- Je ne veux pas être un de vos pions et je n’ai rien à faire de votre organisation  
La voix ricane:  
\- Bien, bien, alors sachez que nous venons de faire un deal avec la mère patrie: Monsieur Datyusk venant de se blesser vous allez être nommé capitaine, si vous ramenez la médaille d'or aux JO de Sotchi nous devrons vous laisser tranquille mais, si vous échouez vous nous appartiendrez.  
Alex est secoué:  
\- C'est de la folie, et en plus, vous vous en prenez à mes amis, ma famille!  
La voix répond:  
\- Non, Monsieur Ovechkin ils n'ont plus rien à voir dans le nouvel arrangement, c'est entre vous et nous.  
Alex résigné:  
\- C'est insensé!  
La voix termine:  
\- C'est un jeu, Monsieur Ovechkin, la partie commence, bonne chance!  
Et la personne raccroche.

Quand Alex remonte dans la chambre de Fiona, il décide de taire l'arrangement, de prendre sur lui et c'est avec conviction qu'il annonce en entrant dans la chambre de Fiona:  
\- C'est réglé, ils ne nous embêterons plus .

Danny, Dmitry et les garçons le regardent méfiants 

Danny lui dit:  
\- Je ne comprends pas 

Alors Alex rajoute avec plus de conviction:

\- Pavel est sur la touche, je vais être nommé capitaine pour les Jeux et grâce ce nouveau statut, je suis protégé à nouveau.

Chacun accueille la nouvelle avec scepticisme mais ils n'ont pas le temps de formuler leurs doutes car Fiona reprenant connaissance soupire: 

\- Dmitry

Dmitry se précipite vers le lit, se penche et délicatement lui caresse le visage et d'une voix douce il dit: \- Je suis là, chérie, tout va bien  
Complètement confuse elle demande:  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? 

Alex, Danny et les garçons les laissent seuls et ensuite Dmitry s'assoit sur le lit et pendant une heure il lui relate les événements des derniers jours.

Le lendemain on la change de service, elle quitte les soins intensifs. Son état s'améliore de jour en jour, elle reprend des couleurs et cicatrise bien. L'équipe médicale qui avait au début un diagnostic si pessimiste est vraiment impressionnée par ce rétablissement miraculeux. 

Elle reste encore deux semaines à l’hôpital et avec la promesse de s’économiser au maximum, elle a le droit de rentrer à la maison. Une infirmière viendra à domicile pour continuer les soins nécessaires.

Dmitry est sélectionné pour aller à Sotchi, et tout naturellement, Tom et Nate – maintenant officiellement en couple - se proposent de rester avec Fiona le temps de la compétition. 


	2. SOTCHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Tu as eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à maintenant mais n'oublie pas notre marché: la médaille d'or contre ta liberté. J'ai hâte de te voir dans notre fraternité.  
> 

A peine arrivés à Sotchi, les joueurs doivent prendre leur marques, eux qui jouent dans des clubs rivaux durant l'année doivent maintenant combiner leur talent.

A l’entraînement le duo Alex/Geno ( qui est maintenant capitaine adjoint ) fait des merveilles; chacun sachant se mettre au service de l'autre et Zinetula Bilyaletdinov, voit qu' il a de sacrés atouts: un duo en or, un gardien (Bob) solide, des attaquants fougueux comme Radulov ,Syomin ou Tarasenko et une défense Markov/Dmitry prometteuse .

A présent, il faut créer un groupe homogène; il faut qu'Alex fédère son équipe et qu'il soit bien accepté dans son rôle de capitaine. Et si il avait des doutes sur ce point avant d'arriver à Sotchi, il sera vite rassuré, il va ressentir de suite que son équipe a confiance en lui .  
Si les joueurs sont prêts à le suivre sans discuter c'est dû à plusieurs raisons:  
La première, c'est qu'Alex est un excellent capitaine à Washington . Il prend son rôle de leader très à cœur, s'investit toujours à 200 pour cent. Il sait encourager, réconforter, conseiller, élever ses joueurs. Et bien sûr, les joueurs qu'il a eu sous son aile ont venté et colporté ses mérites depuis des années.  
La deuxième, ils le respectaient déjà en tant que capitaine adjoint c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils accueillent son leadership.  
Enfin, ils ont tous entendu les événements survenus à Washington et même s’ ils ne connaissent pas en détails les tenants et les aboutissants, ils en savent assez pour que leur motivation soit décuplée.

C'est donc une équipe de Russie forte qui entre dans la compétition.

Pour le tour qualificatif, la Russie affronte la Norvège.  
C'est un peu David contre Goliath, mais la Russie ne va pas prendre ce match à la légère.  
Ils sont à domicile, devant leur public et tous ont pris conscience que cette année ils ont une vraie chance de gagner l'or, alors, il ne veulent pas tomber sur un os dans ce match à élimination directe.  
Ils livrent un match solide, sans faute, et remportent ce match 4 à 0.

Pour le quart de final, la Russie affronte la Finlande  
Durant le premier tiers temps, c'est la Finlande qui prend la main. La Russie est fébrile, Semyon (dans la cage pour reposer Bob), n'est pas à 100 % mais il n'est pas le seul à être complètement à côté du match. Avec un manque de cohésion et le défaut de communication, les passes ratées s'accumulent, la frustration augmente et bien sûr les pénalités pleuvent. Et c'est justement durant un power play, à deux minutes de la fin de ce 1er tiers temps, qu'un tir de Juhamatti ouvre le score pour la Finlande. 

Dans les vestiaires, Zinetula Bilyaletdinov, pousse une colère noire.  
\- Mais bon sang! qu'est ce qui vous arrive? On a encore bien de la chance qu'ils ne mènent que d'un point avec toutes vos conneries! Alors maintenant vous avez intérêt à vous ressaisir et fissa!!! .

Prenant une grande inspiration, il continue avec véhémence:  
\- Vous avec une chance , UNE!!! et vous vous sabordez!!!,  
\- Non parce que c'est mort, ah ça je vous le dis tout de suite, continuez comme ça et on plie bagages ce soir c'est ce que vous voulez????

Il continue, plus calme:  
\- Ce qui m'attriste le plus c'est que moi, je crois en vous, en ce groupe, je sais que vous êtes capables de tellement mieux.

Au retour des vestiaires c'est une équipe de Russie métamorphosée qui revient sur la glace.

A peine une minute depuis la reprise, la Finlande se retrouve en difficulté, Alex offre une passe caviar à Geno qui inscrit le but de l'égalisation.  
Et la combativité de l'équipe Russe va être récompensée à la 15ème minute lorsque Teemu bute pour la troisième fois sur Semyon, Semyon lance la contre attaque, Markov et Dmitry relancent le palet qui sera projeté par la crosse de Radulov avec une précision d'horloger, file entre les jambes de Tuukka et termine dans la cage Finlandaise.

Durant le troisième tiers temps le score ne bougera pas, Tuukka et Semyon bloquant chaque tentative .  
Et c'est donc sur le score de 2/1 que la Russie valide son ticket pour la demi-finale! 

La demi finale se déroule face à la Suède

C’est une rencontre à forces égales, c'est vraiment au moral que ça va se décider. Les deux premiers tiers temps ne permettent pas de faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre, Personne ne prend vraiment le dessus sur l'autre. Les quelques attaques d'Erik et de ses partenaires se heurtent à Bob et les partenaires d'Alex à Henrik tout aussi magistral. Et c'est sur un score vierge que commence le dernier tiers temps.  
A la dixième minute, au terme d'une fabuleuse action collective terminée par un tir puissant d'Alex le verdict va tomber. L'ouverture du score par la Russie sera moralement un coup dur pour les Suédois qui n'arrivent pas à se ressaisir et le score en reste là.  
Alex et ses coéquipiers sont en Finale .

La veille du match, Geno a oublié son téléphone et retourne vers les vestiaires, la porte est légèrement ouverte et il entend une voix qu'il ne reconnaît pas dire  
\- N'oublie pas notre accord  
Quelqu'un répond de manière agacée:  
\- Oui ça va je sais .

Geno reconnaît la voix d'Alex, préfère ne pas entrer et suivre la suite de la conversation caché derrière la porte

Piotr pousse Alex contre le mur et le menace:  
-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à maintenant mais n'oublie pas notre marché: la médaille d'or contre ta liberté. J'ai hâte de te voir dans notre fraternité.  
Alex repousse Piotr en grognant:  
\- N'y compte pas 

Et Alex se hâte de sortir, il croise Geno qui le regarde d'un air étrange et un silence malsain s’installe avant qu'Alex rejoigne sa chambre. 

Geno se demande s’il doit aller retrouver Alex, lui dire qu'il a tout entendu, qu'il est au courant maintenant et qu'ensemble ils pourraient réfléchir à une solution. Il voudrait tellement prendre Alex dans ses bras, le consoler, le rassurer, mais il préfère remonter discrètement dans sa chambre d'hôtel; rapidement il sait ce qu'il doit faire. il prend son téléphone et appelle la personne en qui il a une confiance absolue et qui saura gérer cette situation dramatique.  
-Sid, nous avons un problème

Ce soir là, Danny rejoint Alex en catimini, et à force de «cuisiner» Alex il apprend tout ce qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent: que l’enjeu de la victoire du lendemain n'est pas juste une simple médaille et qu'en cas de défaite, les conséquences seront désastreuses pour Alex bien sûr, et par effet boule de neige sur lui et sa famille.  
Alors blotti contre Alex, cette nuit là, ne voyant aucune autre chose à faire pour aider son amoureux, Danny prie. 

Finale Canada / Russie

C'est une ambiance électrique qui règne dans le Palais des Glaces du Bolchoï, et quand les 12 000 spectateurs presque tous acquis à la cause de leur équipe nationale entonnent l'hymne de la fédération de Russie, une énergie folle se dégage; Alex et ses partenaires se nourrissent de cette énergie, de ce public qui est comme le 6ème homme. 

Il faut attendre la 15ème minute du premier tiers temps pour que la Russie ouvre les hostilités. Geno, profitant d'un flottement de la défense canadienne, envoie le palet qui fuse dans la cage de Carey . 

Dans la foulée, Jonathan réussit une échappée, prend de vitesse Dmitry et projette le palet dans l'angle de la cage de Bob. 

Dans le deuxième tiers temps, le travail d'Alex finit par payer, il trouve enfin un angle et de toute ses forces, il shoote. Carey n'arrive qu'à effleurer ce boulet de canon qui finit dans ses filets.

La Russie mène 2 à 1, il reste 5 minutes dans le troisième tiers temps, et lorsque Chris parvient enfin à envoyer le palet à Sid, Sid shoote mais instinctivement il dévie son tir, le palet est alors projeté sur le gardien et Bob n’a aucun mal à l'attraper. 

Enfin le coup de sifflet final; le banc russe se précipite sur la glace pour célébrer sa victoire.  
Embrassades, accolades, larmes...tous laissent exploser leur joie . 

Ensuite, selon le protocole, les deux équipes se saluent, lorsque c’est le tour de Sid et Geno, aucune parole n’est prononcée, mais le regard qu'ils échangent vaut tous les discours et leur étreinte scelle leur secret et renforce leur amitié.

Pour Alex, une fois que tout le tourbillon des félicitations et d'excitation médiatique prend fin, qu'il se retrouve dans sa chambre d’hôtel avec Danny, il peut enfin lâcher la pression.  
Enlacés, Alex sanglote tandis que Danny répète:  
C'est fini, bébé, c'est fini....


	3. HAPPY END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Dmitry, tu es mon arbre, mon mur porteur. Ton amour et ton soutien m'ont été plus que précieux dans les moments difficiles et c'est moi qui suis chanceuse d'avoir une âme sœur aussi belle que toi.  
> Par cette alliance, je deviens ta femme et je joins ma vie à la tienne

Début juillet, Jour du mariage

C'est dans un très joli petit cottage, dans la banlieue de Washington qu'a lieu la cérémonie,

Une cérémonie laïque dans un jardin fleuri pour la circonstance, où des bancs ont été installés . Alex n'est pas loin, à sa place de témoin .  
Le papa de Dmitry et les garçons de Danny sont au premier rang.  
Dans les rangs suivants, Nate et Tom se murmurent des mots doux; les autres Capitals sont là avec leur famille; leurs amis complètent les rangs .  
Quand il aperçoit Dmitry au bout de l'allée, Caelan lance la musique.  
Et c'est sur la magnifique chanson: You Raise me Up ( morceau joué à l'alto et chanté par Fiona - enregistré quelques jours auparavant)que Dmitry s'avance au bras de sa maman.  
Quand, il arrive devant d’assemblée Dmitry embrasse sa maman il retrouve Alex et fixe l'allée nerveusement.  
Fiona arrive au bras de Danny; Dmitry ne voit plus qu'elle , il n'entend plus la musique il est comme en admiration en la voyant s'avancer.  
C'est seulement quand elle arrive près de lui et que Fiona lui donne sa main qu'il sort de son état hypnotique. Danny rejoint sa place de témoin.

La cérémonie sera à l'image de ce beau couple, simple, plein de tendresse . 

Au moment des consentements, Cameron et Carson apportent les alliances.  
Dmitry prend la première alliance, la main de Fiona , la regarde et la voix tremblante d'émotion lui dit:  
\- Fiona, tu es mon ange. J'ai cru te perdre plusieurs fois et je mesure la chance que tu sois encore à mes cotés aujourd'hui.  
Je promets de t'aimer et de faire chaque jour le maximum pour te rendre heureuse.  
Par cette alliance, je deviens ton mari et joins ma vie à la tienne. 

Fiona saisit à son tour l'autre alliance; elle prend la main de Dmitry et plonge son regard dans le sien et dit:  
\- Dmitry, tu es mon arbre, mon mur porteur. Ton amour et ton soutien m'ont été plus que précieux dans les moments difficiles et c'est moi qui suis chanceuse d'avoir une âme sœur aussi belle que toi.  
Par cette alliance, je deviens ta femme et je joins ma vie à la tienne 

Ils scellent leurs promesses par un doux baiser.

Pour leur voyage de Noces, ils s'envolent en Écosse. Fiona avait préparé un joli tour intégrant la découverte des plus beaux sites de cette île qu'elle trouvait magique. Et même si Dmitry aurait sans doute pensé à une destination plus farniente pour leur voyage de Noces, il valida cette destination en voyant l’enthousiasme de Fiona et les brochures qu'elle lui présentait.  
Il imposa seulement d'avoir autant de temps de visite que de temps de détente. Il projetait de profiter avec Fiona des piscines et spas que les châteaux et manoirs qu'ils avaient réservés proposaient. 

Ils commencent par séjourner dans le Perthshire, et sont charmés par cette si belle région à la nature luxuriante.  
Puis ils passent quelques jours dans la région d'Innverness, font une croisière sur le Loch Ness et se rendent sur l’Île de Skye.

Le point d'orgue de leur voyage est le spectacle du Military Tatoo dans les remparts du château d'Edinburgh. Quand ils arrivent vers le château, à la nuit tombée , l'impatience de Fiona est à son comble.

Ils s'installent et rapidement les tribunes se remplissent des 9000 chanceux spectateurs.  
Fiona et Dmitry regardent tous les détails de la scène, du château éclairé,...  
Soudain la lumière sur la scène s’éteint et le silence se fait.  
Le son d'une cornemuse s’élève puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite... et les portes du château s'ouvrent en même temps que les tambours s'ajoutent mélodieusement aux cornemuses .Les «Massed Pipes and Drums » entrent sur scène, et les applaudissements des spectateurs sont en rythme avec de tempo de leur entêtante et merveilleuse musique. Fiona est émerveillée , la résonance de cette musique dans ces remparts, le cadre magique, son cœur qui bat au rythme des tambours, elle est comme envoûtée.  
Dmitry lui, apprécie aussi mais c’est surtout quand il regarde le visage émerveillé de sa femme qu'il est comblé.  
Les défilés vont s’enchaîner, des troupes dans leurs plus beaux atours venant du monde entier.  
Ils vont passer une magnifique soirée ponctuée par des moments très forts:  
A un moment, le groupe bands of the Coldstream and Grenadier Guards accompagne un défilé sur You Raise me up, comme un petit clin d’œil à leur union .  
Puis la troupe commence «The flower of Scotland » et avec l'aide des paroles inscrites sur les écrans, ils chantent en chœur avec toute l'assemblée cet hymne merveilleux.

Ils restent encore quelques jours dans la capitale écossaise puis retournent à Washington la tête pleine de souvenirs, de paysages, de musiques, d'émotions et d'anecdotes qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier.

Presque un an plus tard, dans la banlieue de Washington, dans le jardin d'une grande et jolie maison, on entend des éclats de rires. Ce joyeux vacarme est causé par deux enfants et leurs parents qui jouent à cache-cache.  
Cette jolie famille c'est la famille Orlov.  
Depuis leur mariage, Fiona et Dmitry ont eu la chance d'adopter Mathilde et Luka qui remplissent leur cœur de bonheur.

A quelques kilomètres, dans un luxueux loft, un couple d'amoureux, lui, fait une sieste crapuleuse. Alex et Danny peuvent enfin se détendre après une longue saison qui s'est achevée en apothéose puisque Washington a remporté la coupe Stanley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Elle a une vilaine blessure ta maman, elle a glissée dans la salle de bain?  
> Emmy a alors un regard sombre et répond en secouant la tête  
> \- C'est Papa qui a poussé maman

Voilà six mois que Mathilde et Luka ont commencé le patinage artistique, ils adorent évoluer sur la glace et se prennent pour le futur grand Aleksey Yagudin ou la future grande Marina Anissina. Fiona assiste régulièrement aux entraînements et les accompagne lors des déplacements; elle a aussi créé des liens avec les autres parents accompagnateurs.  
Parmi ces parents, il y a une jeune maman, Lily, la maman d'une adorable Emmy , très copine avec Mathilde. Plus Fiona côtoie Lily, plus elle a un très mauvais pressentiment. C’est d'abord le regard éteint de Lily qui met la puce à l’oreille de Fiona.  
A partir de ce jour là, elle prend le temps d'observer attentivement la jeune femme et certains détails la font tiquer: il y a des jours où le maquillage est extravagant et autour du cou, toujours de longues étoles, comme pour dissimuler quelque chose.  
Ces détails torturent son esprit; la jeune femme a-t-elle été violentée?  
Est-ce son histoire personnelle qui influence son jugement?

Et puis un jour ses soupçons se confirment. Elle reçoit un appel de Lily lui demandant s’il lui est possible de prendre et ramener Emmy dans les cours durant les deux prochaines semaines .  
Bien sûr, répond Fiona  
Lorsqu’elle va récupérer Emmy, qui attend avec sa maman, elle voit que Lily a un bras en écharpe et un hématome jauni sur la tempe .  
\- Coucou, merci vraiment de faire le taxi je suis tombée bêtement et je ne peux pas conduire pendant 15 jours.  
\- pas de soucis, je te la ramène à 17 heures

Fiona profite d'un moment où elle est seule avec Emmy pour lui demander innocemment:  
\- Elle a une vilaine blessure ta maman, elle a glissée dans la salle de bain?  
Emmy a alors un regard sombre et répond en secouant la tête  
\- C'est Papa qui a poussé maman 

Quand Lily peut enfin revenir à la patinoire pour les cours, Fiona l'invite à boire un café et décide de l’interroger. Lily avoue la situation difficile dans laquelle elle se trouve, Fiona souhaite que son amie ne reste surtout pas passive face cette situation empoisonnée et qu’elle se secoue.

Tu dois déposer une plainte, il ne doit plus pouvoir vous approcher.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas, il a des relations ici, ça ne ferait qu'empirer  
\- Alors tu dois emmener Emmy loin, partez dans un autre état et mettez vous à l’abri.  
\- Non, j'y ai pensé mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai personne qui peut nous accueillir et puis s’ il nous retrouve...  
\- Écoute, je suis sure qu'on peut contacter une association et vous mettre sous protection  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu sais il m'a promis qu'il allait arrêter .  
\- Combien de fois t'a t il promis qu'il arrêterait?  
\- Beaucoup mais...  
\- Écoute je ne peux pas te forcer mais je sais qu'il y a des drames tous les jours et je ne voudrais pas qu’il arrive un malheur ... alors laisse moi t'aider, permets moi au moins de contacter une association.  
\- D'accord, Tu dois me trouver idiote de le protéger et de continuer à l'aimer  
\- Non je comprends qu'on ne maîtrise pas ses sentiments ...

Quand elles se quittent pour rentrer chez elles, Fiona dis à Lily:  
-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, à n'importe quelle heure , tu m'appelles , promis?  
Promis, répond Lily

Ce soir là David ( le mari de Lily) est de très mauvaise humeur quand il rentre du travail, il est déjà éméché et ne fait que râler sur sa mauvaise journée, sur tous les malheurs qui lui arrivent .  
Lily pendant ce temps s’attelle a préparer le bain d'Emmy, et finir la préparation du repas et lui va se poser au salon et se resservir a boire.

Au moment du repas, quand Lily sert ce qu'elle a préparé, David qui n'a plus de filtre dans sa méchanceté éructe :  
\- Journée de merde, repas de merde,...

Lily et Emmy comprennent que la soirée va être compliquée; elles s’éclipsent rapidement dans la chambre d'Emmy pour passer un moment calme avant le coucher .  
Quand Lily revient au salon, elle voit David qui boit directement à la bouteille de whisky  
Elle soupire et lui dit:  
-Tu m'avais promis que tu allais faire des efforts, que tu allais arrêter de boire, ça ne peut plus continuer!  
Ivre, il répond avec agressivité:  
\- oh c'est bon lâche moi , j'ai eu une sale journée, j'en avais besoin  
Elle essaie de lui prendre la bouteille des mains mais il la gifle.  
Habituellement il s'excuse pour sa violence, mais là, il n'a même plus cet éclair de culpabilité dans son regard.  
Il semble comme écœuré, non par son comportement à lui, mais de la voir en face de lui..  
Ce que David ne sait pas , c'est qu'à cet instant, dans l'esprit de sa femme, une réaction de protection vient de se mettre en route. Il lui faut quitter cette relation toxique, elle doit partir. 

Le lendemain elle appelle Fiona , résignée:  
\- Tu avais raison...  
Fiona en panique: \- Qu'est ce qu'il t’a fait, ou es-tu?  
\- A la maison , il vient de partir...  
\- Tu vas bien, tu es blessée?  
\- Rien de plus grave que d'habitude ...  
\- Où veux tu que nous nous retrouvions?  
\- Au café près de la patinoire.  
\- A tout de suite.

Et durant deux heures elles mettent au point un plan . 

Une personne de l'association leur explique au téléphone ce qu'elles peuvent faire pour que tout se déroule sans accrocs et sans éveiller le doute de David. 

Quand elles se quittent, Lily dit:  
\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

Fiona dit maladroitement:  
\- C'est ...normal d'aider une amie

Lily scrute le visage de Fiona; elle lui dit:  
-Toi aussi tu as souffert , comme moi, hein?

Fiona ne confirme pas, elle serre juste son amie très fort en disant:  
\- A demain pour la nouvelle vie

Le soir Dmitry trouve que Fiona est ailleurs, il lui demande plusieurs fois si ça va, elle répond positivement, mais il la connaît, il voit son trouble. Il décide alors de lui donner l'espace et le temps pour se confier sur ce qui ne va pas.

Et c'est durant la nuit qu'il aura l'explication, Fiona tourne et gémit dans son sommeil:  
-Non Domenic, s'il te plaît  
Elle s'agite de plus en plus et Dmitry, à présent complètement réveillé, essaie de la secouer doucement.  
\- Fiona,  
Mais elle sanglote :  
\- non non, Domenic  
Alors Dmitry la serre dans ses bras et commence sa litanie pour la rassurer  
C'est Dmitry, je suis là, tout va bien  
-Dmitry, murmure Fiona  
\- oui tout va bien c'est un cauchemar , tout va bien  
Et plus tard quand elle est apaisée, il lui souffle:  
\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de frayeurs nocturnes, il s'est passé quelque chose?

Alors Fiona lui raconte d'abord comment elle s'est aperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas et comment ses soupçons furent confirmés; Dmitry écoute patiemment et alors qu'elle parle du plan prévu pour le lendemain il est embêté car le lendemain il part pendant quatre jours pour des matchs sur la côte ouest et il ne pourra pas être là pour épauler Fiona.  
Il demande:  
\- De quoi as tu besoin, qu'est ce que je peux faire?  
Elle se pelotonne contre Dmitri et dit:  
\- Rien, serres moi juste très fort.  
Alors Dmitry s’exécute et lui dit:  
\- Bonne nuit, ma petite femme courageuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Fiona, nous sommes en sécurité grâce à toi, merci pour tout .

A peine David ferme-t-il la porte pour se rendre à son travail, que Lily se précipite dans la chambre de sa fille et lui dit:

\- Emmy, tu ne vas pas à l'école aujourd'hui , nous allons faire un petit voyage... d'accord ? Je veux que tu remplisses ce petit sac avec ton doudou préféré, ton livre préféré , un jouet et un pyjama d'accord?

Emmy très surprise demande:  
\- Mais c'est pas les vacances, on part où? Papa vient aussi? 

Alors Lily s'agenouille , prend la tête de sa fille dans ses mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux en disant:  
\- C'est trop dangereux de rester avec papa en ce moment, alors on va habiter ailleurs quelques temps . Le temps que papa se soigne d'accord? 

Emmy dit tristement:  
\- D'accord

Lily continue:  
\- La maman de Mathilde va venir et nous conduire à l'aéroport, on va prendre l'avion pour San Francisco, et ensuite …  
\- On va habiter à San Francisco? la coupa Emmy 

\- oui, là- bas une association qui aide d'autres mamans et d'autres enfants nous attend, ils ont préparé une chambre pour nous dans un lieu où nous seront en sécurité.

Pour Emmy c'est beaucoup d'informations mais elle fait preuve d'une grande maturité et prépare ses affaires. 

Dans le même temps, Lily sort le sac préparé en secret la veille , téléphone à l'école pour prévenir que Emmy ne sera pas là , ainsi l'école ne s’inquiétera pas et n’appellera pas David.

A huit heures, elles descendent et retrouvent Fiona qui les attend dans sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble.

Ils règne dans la voiture une nervosité extrême, c'est une course contre la montre et n'importe quel grain de sable peut tout faire foirer. 

Mais une petite fée doit les accompagner car le trajet se déroule sans encombre alors qu' habituellement il y a des bouchons et des embouteillages .

Fiona les accompagne jusqu'au guichet d'enregistrement et c'est les yeux humides et la voix chargée d’émotion elle lui tend une enveloppe en lui disant:  
\- Tu l'ouvriras dans l'avion, OK?  
Lily qui se retient de ne pas craquer la serre dans ses bras et lui murmure à l’oreille  
\- Nous ne pourrons jamais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais!

Fiona serre ensuite Emmy dans ses bras puis part. 

Durant le vol, Lily ouvre l'enveloppe discrètement et elle voit une liasse d'argent et une lettre, qu'elle déplie: 

Chère Lily,

Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'aidais?  
Parce que j'ai besoin de te sauver, parce que je m'en serais voulu à jamais si un malheur vous était arrivé  
Et parce que tu l'as deviné, j'ai dans mes jeunes années été la proie d'un homme mauvais.  
Non , avoir aimé ce genre d'homme ne nous rend pas sottes mais surtout avoir le courage de les quitter nous rend plus fortes. 

Je vous souhaite à toi et ta fille un bonheur infini 

Je vous aime

Fiona 

Alors pendant de longues minutes, Lily essuie le flot de larmes qui s'écoulent sur ses joues. Puis elle range la lettre, l'argent et se force à sourire et propose à sa fille  
\- On fait un Uno?

Fiona essaie d'occuper sa journée et de ne pas montrer sa nervosité aux enfants quand ils rentrent de l'école, mais elle regarde régulièrement son téléphone à l’affût d'un message ou d'un appel. 

Le soir, après le rituel du coucher avec ses enfants, quand elle revient au salon , elle voit qu'elle a un message vocal sur Whatsapp.

Les mains tremblantes elle clique dessus et entend la voix de Lily:  
\- Fiona, nous sommes en sécurité grâce à toi, merci pour tout .

Et c'est en écoutant ce message, plusieurs fois, qu'elle assimile et pleure de soulagement. 

Ce n’est pas la seule personne que Fiona aide ; par la suite, elle s'engage auprès de nombreuses associations luttant contre la violence conjugale, et avec son soutien, de nombreuses femmes et familles sont ainsi mises à l’abri.


End file.
